Professional Behavior
by SpobyClaceFosterson
Summary: The team experience some changes after they find out about their boss' new relationship.
1. Prologue

**Completely AU, takes place, we're gonna say a year-ish after Emily joins the BAU. Hotch and Hailey are newly divorced, but they've been apart for some time. and they don't have any kids. Hotch just recently started dating Emily in secret so they don't get canned. Gideon already left, and Rossi's not too new anymore. Not that I have anything against Gideon, I just don't like how CM kinda became all about him toward the end of his time there, so Rossi's just kind of a fav of mine. Basically anything timeline-wise that doesn't match with the show, is AU.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned CM, I wouldn't need to write Fanfic to get the characters to do what I want. CBS or whoever own the pool, I'm just swimming in it.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Something was up with Hotch. Derek Morgan couldn't explain _how _he knew, he just did. The normally strict, distant Unit Chief was unusually... Smiley. At least as smiley as a man like Hotch could get. Especially considering he had recently signed the papers effectively ending his marriage.

Everyone knew things with Hailey had been rocky even before she packed up and left while the team was in Milwaukee. Another one of Hotch's "last case"s. From what Morgan and his co-gossipers, Baby Girl and Rossi could tell, the Hotchner's just weren't in love anymore. And according to Garcia, Hailey had been getting insanely jealous as of late.

How the tech analyst got that kinda dirt about a man as private as Aaron Hotchner, Derek couldn't possibly fathom.

And still, immersed in paperwork a few seats over in the BAU jet, Hotch barely seemed fazed by his fresh divorce.

Derek's phone pinged with a text. He chuckled as he read Garcia's message, as it seemed she had read his mind all the way from Quantico.

**Hey Chocolate Thunder :) I've got a theory: Maybe Bossman's getting laid!**

Now _that _was an interesting theory.

* * *

**Super short, I know, but the first chapter is done and will be up soon, so don't fret. **


	2. Chapter 1: Morgan Knows

**Okay, so I stole lines from F.R.I.E.N.D.S from when Chandler and Monica were sneaking around, but I just really pictured it like this in my head, so deal with it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Friends or CM. I wish I did, but sadly not. If I did, I would probably have a swimming pool of money. H&R Block can tell you that's just not true.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Morgan Knows**

"A secret's worth depends on the people from whom it must be kept." - Carlos Ruiz Zafon

Derek was just dropping JJ's lunch order on her desk, since the blonde wasn't there. At least, that was what he was planning to do.

Instead, he found himself answering her phone. In retrospect, that was a bad decision. \

"Agent Jareau's office, Agent Morgan speaking." Idiot. What was he? Some fifth grader answering his teacher's phone? They would have undoubtedly called back later or left a message and JJ could have gotten back to them. But he just _had _to stick his nose where it didn't belong.

"Hello, Agent Morgan, this is Brad Burns from Holiday Inn. I was just calling to inform Agent Jareau that one of your agents left some personal affects in their room."

"Okay, which room? I can get a hold of the agent and they can figure out what to do."

"Room 234. According to our records that's Aaron Hotchner's room. Hmm. That can't be right."

"Why not?" Derek made a face. He was pretty sure that was right. Hotch's room was two down the hall from his and Reid's. He and Reid were room 236.

Brad let out a sigh as if Derek should know better than that. "Because Housekeeping found an eyelash curler in the en suite bathroom. I highly doubt your Agent Hotchner needs an eyelash curler. Not that I judge if he does, but-"

Brad Burns didn't get to finish as Derek dropped the phone back into place with a smirk, Well, what do you know? Garcia was right. Hotch was getting something something from some_one. _But, who? Who did Hotch know in Boston like _that_.

* * *

"Hey, man."

Aaron Hotchner looked up from his paperwork to see Derek Morgan leaning against his now closed office door with a smile that usually never meant anything good.

"Yes?" He asked.

"The hotel we stayed at in Boston just called." Derek's smile widened.

Hotch was confused. How would anything they would have said put a devious smile like that on Morgan's face?

Figuring the statement wasn't rhetorical, Hotch replied. "And?"

An evil chuckle escaped the Profiler. "_Someone _left an _eyelash curler_ in _your _room."

Normally Hotch would have made a remark about the overuse of emphasis in Morgan's sentence, but he was too flustered at the moment.

_She said she got everything! _He thought.

Thinking he could throw his Agent off the trail, Hotch thought maybe answering with a question would be confusing to the other man.

"Oh?"

_Brilliant, Aaron. You really sounded like the law school graduate you are._

Almost as if he could smell the fear on his boss, Morgan's smirk grew impossibly wider. "Yep. So...?"

Hotch had to stifle the urge to gulp like a cartoon character. "So, what?"

The other man's face instantly went from cocky to exasperated.

"Man, c'mon, who is she? You can tell me."

Seeing no point in denying that he had shared the company of a woman in Boston, Hotch simply trampled down the panic and pushed his distant boss persona to the forefront.

"None of your concern, Morgan. Now get back to work."

The look he got reminded him of that of a petulant child, being shut down for asking questions his parents just didn't want to answer.

"Fine. I'll drop it, _for now._ But, I'll figure it out, Hotch. Just you wait. I'm a profiler, remember?"

And with that, Morgan left the office, closing the door behind him.

* * *

The BAU very well could be single-handedly keeping "The Whistlestop" in business. It was where Aaron Hotchner's team always met for a Post-case drink. Now that Hotch was single, no one on the team had a spouse or family to go home to, unless you counted Emily Prentiss' cat, Sergio. Which, while she, Garcia and JJ _did_, none of the guys really thought that counted.

Laughing at a joke Rossi had made at Reid's expense, the team was having a good time. Even Hotch, who had stopped worrying about Morgan's nosiness as the younger profiler seemed to have let it go, for now.

As the ladies stood up to go to the bathroom (Though, why they always insisted on going as a pack, the guys didn't understand), Emily fumbled around in her purse.

"Jayje, can I borrow your eyelash curler? I can't find mine."

Derek's head shot up and he started gasping as if trying to speak. Pointing exitedly between Hotch and Emily, confusing all but his boss, who hurriedly stood up and grabbed the younger man's shoulder.

"Morgan, can I talk to for a second?!"

Not giving him much of a choice, Hotch practically dragged Morgan out the door or the bar.

"What the hell was that?" Reid asked no one in particular.

"I don't know," Emily answered him quietly, fearing the worst. "But, I'm gonna go find out."

The dark haired agent rushed out after her colleagues as Hotch pushed Morgan down on the bench outside.

"What's going on?" Emily asked them, panicked for the safety of her secret.

"You?! An-and You?!" Derek yelled, pointing between the two again.

"Shh!" Hotch tried to quiet the flailing man.

"Shit!" Emily called out. Looking to her boyfriend, she asked, "Morgan knows?"

"He does now," The older man sighed. "You left your eyelash curler in my room in Boston."

"When did this happen?" Morgan asked, finally having taken a breath and calmed down.

Emily scrubbed her hands down her face as Aaron answered the question.

"After Milwaukee."

"_Milwaukee?!_" The agent began to yell again.

"Shh!" His colleagues tried to shut him up.

"Yes," Emily said. "After Hailey left, Aaron came over and we got talking. Nothing happened for months, though!"

Morgan sighed. Hotch and Emily? _Hotch _and _Emily_! This was big, this was huge! Morgan had known after the call that Hotch had met with a woman in Boston, but it hadn't occurred to him that she wasn't _from _Boston. Hotch's lady friend had traveled with them there. Hotch's girlfriend was Emily!

"I gotta tell someone!" Derek tried to stand, but his friends pushed him back down.

"No!" They said in unison. Emily continued, "You can't tell anyone! If Strauss finds out that Aaron and I are together, we'll be fired so fast, our head's will spin. There are rules against this kind of thing in the Bureau, you know that!"

Keep this a secret? From the Higher-Ups, of course. But, from the team? The team were their family.

"But-"

"But, nothing, Morgan," Hotch stopped him. "This has to stay between the three of us."

Derek wanted to protect his family, but he wasn't going to do it for nothing if things didn't work out. He had to make sure the guilt of keeping this bombshell from everyone else would be worth it.

"This is serious? Your relationship, I mean. This better not be some fling. The whole team cares way too much about the both of you to come back easily if something happens to split the two of you up."

Emily smiled. "Yes, things are serious."

Hotch walked around the bench and took her hand. "It's been six months. Trust me, if we didn't care about each other, we would have stopped this a long time ago."

Derek nodded. Of course things were serious. This _was _Hotch and Emily they were talking about. He knew those two as well as they knew themselves. Neither were the type to have flings. Especially one that could run into professional issues were it to go South. And Derek had to admit; Now that the shock had worn off, he was genuinely happy for them.

"Ok. I got your backs. I just don't like keeping things from everyone else."

"Neither do we," Hotch said with a frown. "But, if we can continue to keep things strictly professional _at _work, then if things keep going as well as they have, we can use some connections to report our relationship so that it's out in the open. Just keep this quiet till we tell everyone else."

"Yea," Em continued. "We want them to know just as much as you do, but the more people that know, the more likely it is to get out and we can't have that just yet. We've talked long and hard about this a lot. We want to wait just another few months and then we'll tell the team and then the Dragon- I mean Strauss."

The men smirked. Two of their own were getting busy in their off hours, but really, nothing else had changed. They were still gonna have drinks after a case and bash their Section Chief.

"There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment." - Sarah Dessen

* * *

Fairly short, but the chapters are going to get longer as they progress, I just really like to get the 1st chap up quickly after the prologue. Second chap's started, but nowhere near ready. As soon as I finish my outline and figure out a posting schedule, you guys will know :)


	3. Chapter 2: Garcia's Discovery

**Again, I don't own CM. If I did, I wouldn't work at the Daycare. I like kids, but I've got my own whiny toddler, I don't much care to spend so much time with other people's. Oh well, I love those little rug rats, anyway.**

**Garcia's Discovery **

"Sex is emotion in motion." - Mae West

Aaron Hotchner looked up from his paperwork, shocked, as his secret girlfriend slammed his office door shut behind her.

"Something wrong, Em?" He asked.

The key to self-preservation is intelligence. And an intelligent man knows when to speak and what to say when he does. Professionally, Emily may be "Prentiss" to him, but the expression she was sporting was not that of a subordinate. It was that of a very pissed off lover. And Aaron Hotchner called his lover Emily.

"You're damn right something's wrong!" She raised her voice. Emily wasn't one to raise her voice in the office. Hotch needed to fix this- Whatever it was- and he needed to fix it _now._

"Would you like to tell me what that is? Maybe I can help."

Emily raised her eyebrows. If it weren't for her expression, Hotch noted, she would look gorgeous today. She was sporting a clingy red blouse, a flowy, black, knee-length skirt, and knee-high heeled boots.

"Aaron, you are the _only _one who can help! We haven't had sex in over a _week!_ I'm about to explode."

Hotch sighed. He should have known that this was about their current dry spell. It _had _been too long. But, they had caught a case last week and they'd agreed immediately after beginning a romantic relationship that they wouldn't have sex when they were working. Neither wanted to risk their jobs and the best way to do so was not to cross certain boundaries.

"Em, I'm dying here, too. But, there's nothing we can do about it right now. Hopefully we won't catch a case tonight, and you can come back to my apartment."

Emily sighed. "Come on, baby. We wouldn't be doing anything that bad. Just... bending the rules. Slightly."

"No means no, Emily."

* * *

"Mmph! Faster..." Emily gasped against the Unit Chief's mouth.

_So good. _She thought.

It had been much easier to cajole Aaron into the storage closet down the hall from the offices than Emily had thought it would be. A little bending over his desk in front of him, showing him some cleavage. However, she was pretty sure it was the lip biting that had done him in. Any other day and she wouldn't have been able to do it. Aaron Hotchner was the _definition _of straight laced. But, once they'd started seeing each other, the physical attraction was new and exciting and the spark was so **intense.**

As a result of their minor dry spell having such an effect on them, Emily was pleasantly surprised to have Aaron meet her in the closet after a short three minute wait.

Which then resulted in shuffling their clothes around to give them as much leeway as possible without completely removing everything. This was just a quickie.

Emily was pinned between her boyfriend and the wall, her skirt bunched around her waist while Aaron thrust into her quickly and forcefully.

"Oh!"

Pressing his lips to hers, Aaron tried to silence the dark haired agent. They _really _couldn't afford to have someone overhear.

At the same time, Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia was strolling through the corridor on her lunch break.

She heard a muffled grunt and stopped. Turning, she looked around. Noticing the closet a few feet away, she grinned and tiptoed closer. Someone was getting it on in the closet!

Getting as close to the door as she dared, she distinctly heard a woman moan and a man attempting to shush her before groaning quietly himself.

Her Chocolate God would never forgive her if he knew she was listening in without him.

She rushed down to bullpen to grab him before she missed all the action. **Literally. **

"Morgan!"

The man turned to see Garcia running as fast as her short little legs could carry toward him.

"Hey, Baby Girl-"

He was cut off as she grabbed his arm and dragged him up the steps toward the back supply closets.

"There are two people -At least I think it's only two- getting down and dirty in a closet, you have to hear this!"

Chuckling at her enthusiasm, he followed willingly. He, himself wanted to try and figure out who had the nerve to have sex in the middle of the FBI Headquarters.

Stopping at the second to last door, the two stopped and Morgan crouched down to press his ear to the door.

The moans sounded familiar. Not so much the moans as the voices making them. It sounded like...

_No. _Derek thought. _They weren't going to do that _**here. **_Right?_

"Aaron!"

_Uh oh..._

Garcia, standing behind him, leaning against his back, gasped.

"Hotch?" She whispered in his ear. "No way!"

Derek was a second away from beating his own head against the wall. They ask him to keep this secret and then they get this careless?

The woman moaned again and Garcia leaned down again. "Does that voice sound familiar?"

As it sounded that the closet copulating couple reached their crescendo, Garcia's question was answered.

"Emily," the man groaned.

Garcia gasped and Morgan grabbed her, dragging her down the hall.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! Th- That was Hotch! And Emily! **Our **Hotch and Emily!"

Derek pulled them into the vacant conference room and tried to calm her.

"Baby, breathe! And **quiet **down!"

Sweat was beginning to run down Derek's hairless scalp and face. He was going to murder those two... And he was certainly not going to take the blame for Garcia's new information. He was doing them a favor by shutting up their peppy blonde TA.

"I can't quiet down, Morgan! _Hotch _and _Emily _are having sex. I can't believe this. This is so huge. It's enormous. We have to tell everyone!"

She couldn't believe it. After taking a job with the Federal Bureau of Investigation, Penelope Garcia never thought she'd be shocked again. She'd witnessed the work of the very dregs of society. Heard scum who murdered without thought justify themselves to her team mates. Her family.

Garcia had seen it all; Or so she had thought.

"Honey, we can't tell anyone. This is a secret."

Garcia's head shot up to look to Derek. "Wait a minute. You're not surprised! You knew?!"

"Shh!" Every time he thought she was calming down, she had to go and yell again.

Sighing, Derek continued.

"Yes, I knew. I found out about a month ago. But, listen! They're not just screwing around. Hotch and Em are in a relationship."

"What?" Garcia whispered. "Why didn't they tell us? We're family."

"I know. They just didn't want to get to everyone in trouble, especially each other. They've been together for seven months, now. They were waiting until they can tell the higher ups without losing their jobs to tell the team."

"So, we have to keep this a secret." Garcia frowned.

Derek nodded. "Yes. For Emily and Hotch, we have to keep this a secret."


End file.
